The Red Light
by vigilanteGlam
Summary: Sophomore year she gave Aaron her innocence. Junior year Reid helped her prove she didn't need it. Now, senior year begins with Kate keeping one of her secrets, and Chase trying to find it out. When everything is messed up, who can you really turn to?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I posted this story years ago, only one chapter under the pen name CadidDelusions. I can no longer log into that account so if you happened to read it and find similarities, that was me. I read that first chapter and was like "Hey, why didn't I write more?" So now I'm trying to revamp and revise it. (Italics are memories by the way when they're in paragraph form, or sometimes just thoughts.) Hope you guys enjoy!

Summary: Sophomore year Roxi Hart gave her virginity to Aaron Abbott. Junior year she let Reid Garwin steal her heart. Now it's senior year, and Chase Collins is finding out that he has a lot more in common with the broken girl then he ever would have thought. This year she's going to find out who really has her back, and who was just in it for the red light.

Warning: **First flashback may be disturbing to some readers.**

**The Red Light**

**Ch. 1**

"_Why are we going away from the parttttty?" I slurred._

"_Shush, were going to have our own party baby." He was pulling me towards an empty bedroom. _

_I never should have gotten this drunk. Reid and I had had a disagreement, more like a full blown fight, and I just wanted to forget. My feelings for him were growing so fast. He wanted to keep things the way they were, it was obvious in everything he did. _

"_Jayson I havvve to finddd Kate. She'sss looking for me!" I blurted out lamely. Unfortunately it wasn't believable, but it was the best I could come up with._

_He threw me on the bed and unzipped his pants. Laying there in a short skirt I felt naked already. Although I pushed and kicked with all I had there was nothing I could do to stop him._

"_Come on. Don't act like you don't want it baby." _

_He started touching me all over and saying sickening things in my ears. His slimy tongue entered my ear. I felt vomit rise into my mouth. Jayson's hands were pulling at my underwear. My muscles clamped in anticipation and a few tears came to my eyes as he tried to enter me and then…_

"_Get the fuck off of her!" Kate ran across the room and pushed him. He looked too stunned to do anything. "Are you okay Roxi?" She was hitting him with all her might and he finally moved away from me. _

"_I'm fineee Kate." I said wiping away some stray tears. There was already a crowd of people at the door, peeking in to catch the drama. "Let's just go…"_

**|:||:||:|**

She shuddered at the thought of that night. It brought down what was left of her world to ruins. Reid didn't want anything to do with her anymore. He thought that they'd had sex and Kate had just come in to save her friend the embarrassment. The blonde son wasn't there that night. After the two fought he had stayed back at the doors, wondering if he should commit to Roxi.

The drunken Roxi explained everything to Kate. When she sobered up however she made her promise not to say a word to anyone. Kate was less than enthusiastic to agree and even threatened to tell Higgins if she didn't report him. That was when the smaller brunette held up the only card she had on Pouge Parry's girlfriend, and ruined their friendship.

She threatened to tell Pouge about when Kate cheated on him at a different party the girls had been at. Although she hated to do this, she couldn't let everyone find out what had happened. The school already felt bad enough for her during the disaster formerly referred to as the start of her junior year.

"Roxanne Hart, please report to the Provosts office immediately. Roxanne Hart, Provosts office." The announcement blared throughout the school. Briefly her eyes strayed to the Tunney girl, as if silently questioning her.

"Get caught on your back again Hart?" Kira called out as the other girl was moving to leave the classroom.

The old Roxi would have a snarky remark to throw back at her ex-best frenemie. However, the new Roxi didn't even look back.

**|:||:||:|  
><strong>

"What was that about?" Pouge asked his girlfriend.

"What?"

"She looked over here. She hasn't looked at any of us since last year, not that I'm complaining it was just weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate dismissed his questions.

She'd known exactly why the other girl looked at her. Roxi must have thought that Kate told her secret. Kate looked down at her book.

She knew she should have told. At the time she'd been so mad at her friend for throwing her infidelities in her face she wasn't thinking straight. Now she understood. After sobering up and having time to think about it. Kate could see exactly why her old friend hadn't wanted anyone to know.

Roxi had been through a lot her junior year. The once loud and spunky girly was now quiet and reserved. She didn't want anyone to notice her. Kate noticed she seemed to be withering away on the outside as well.

Far too thin and tired to be her old practice buddy for cheerleading. Too mousy to be the girl that made Reid Garwin beg for her affections. Just too gone to have been one of Spencer's finest.

"Kate! Earth to Kate!" Pouge was shaking her shoulders now. Trying to get her out of her trance. The way she was avoiding his eyes let him know she was hiding something.

"Pouge I'm just tired. You really took a lot out of me last night." She faked a half smile, trying to convince him she was alright. He wasn't buying it but he was not in the mood to fight over the Hart girl.

"Well you know, we do have a break after this class Miss Tunney." He said in a cool, low voice. His eyebrows were raised suggestively.

"Whatever will we do Mr. Parry?"

**|:||:||:|**

"So how do you like Spencer?" Chase asked the girl next to him. He had planned for Caleb to show him around. That had been how things were supposed to be all along. Unfortunately he was still on vacation with his _family._ The world made him cringe inside.

"It's fine. Just like any other private school. Everyone's in their own little groups." She pulled her skirt up a little, noticing it was falling down. '_Note to self, buy better uniform.' _

"What group are you in?" She seemed to think for a second before replying.

"I don't really talk to anyone."

"You seem like you're really smart. I'm sure you're like the queen of the gifted students." A hint of a smile graced her lips.

"Why, because I look like a nerd?" He quickly shook his head, although that was partially why he'd said it. She did fit the part with her black rimmed glasses and small voice.

"I just mean that you seem…"

"It's fine. I'm not smart. I used to have friends I guess but not anymore."

"You gotta have somebody?"

"High School doesn't matter. Spencer isn't the real world anyway." Chase was taken aback by her answer. She seemed older than her age, like him. He could tell by talking to her that she'd been through a lot.

"I've got to go take care of some things. Can I have your number so we can meet up later?" Suddenly she looked at the boy like he had three heads. He wasn't ugly or anything, she just didn't care about relationships anymore. "So you can show me around some more." He clarified.

'_Of course he's not interested in you. Calm your freak out meter Hart, you're a complete mess.'_ She mentally chastised herself for being worried over nothing.

"Yea umm what's your number?" She took out her pink IPhone, a bribe from her father for never being home. After he told her his number she texted him so that he would have hers.

"Umm, I don't really go out at night so just call me tomorrow morning something." _It's three in the afternoon_. He thought. _What's wrong with her?_

As he moved to turn away Roxi watched as it looked like he purposely walked into enemy number two (Jayson being one). Chase had had more than enough room to go the other way but he bumped into Garwin's shoulder anyway.

"Watch where you're going asshole." He glanced at Chase before his eyes locked on Roxi. She looked down from his intense gaze.

"Sorry man. I'll text you tomorrow Roxanne." He said before walking away. She could still feel the blonde's eyes on her. Taking a chance and looking up there was nothing but hatred present.

"New boy toy _Roxanne_?" No one called her by her full name, except her parents. Reid used to when he wanted to piss the girl off, but not anymore.

She began walking in the opposite direction but Reid trailed her.

"Hey! Stop, answer me!"

"So you can keep being a dick to me? No thanks."

"Is _he _going to be your next victim? Someone should warn him before you ruin the kids life." Roxi picked up her pace.

"Just leave me alone Garwin."

"Hold on Hart!" He blocked her path with his arm. "I'm talking to you." The two hadn't spoken since their fight last year, after he found about what happened with Jayson…The version that student body thought was true at least.

**|:||:||:|  
><strong>

"_So how was Taylor? Did he fucking blow you mind!" Reid's eyes were dark. I could feel the power washing through him in his anger._

"_Reid it wasn't what you think ok. Can you just trust me?" That seemed to make him even angrier. _

"_The whole mother fucking school saw you two going at it Roxi! How are you going to lie to my face about this?" His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he slammed me to the wall. Not so hard that it would damage anything, but hard enough to prove his point. He HATED being lied to._

"_We aren't even really together. I've seen you kiss other girls, what's the difference?" This was the last conversation I wanted to be having. My mind was still reeling from what happened last night. Even though I'd scrubbed and I'd scrubbed I couldn't get the feel of Jayson off of me._

"_I didn't take them to my dorm and fuck them Roxi! It's not the same thing. You were supposed to be mine." Still holding me he used to pick up anything around him. He broke the desk into the wall, and dismantled his bed. Few people knew about this dark side of Reid. _

_Although he didn't want date me, he didn't want to share. With the present situation excluded though, he treated me better than any guy I'd ever known. _

"_You're hurting me." I squeaked out. Although I wasn't scared I was officially too tired to argue anymore. He let go of my shoulders and I was sure they would be bruised from his hands._

"_You need to leave." He walked out of the now destroyed room. I waited till I hear his Bentley purr to life before I left his house._

**|:||:||:|**

What do you think? A little bit of a dark Reid but don't worry, he's not going to go too nuts…Please R&R!

If people seem to like this fic, I'll try to update every week. I myself would like to see where it takes me.  
>- MyDelusionsReturn<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Light**

**Chap. 2  
><strong> 

**|:||:||:|  
><strong> 

"So what's on the agenda today my talented tour guide?"

"Well I have class in 30 minutes so it's up to you. Would you prefer to know where to eat or where to shower?"

"Hmm," Chase appeared to think hard about the decision, "Unfortunately I've found both those places by myself since you bailed. Couldn't spend my first day of classes starving could I?"

"You're soo hilarious. No wonder you're old school didn't want you." She was trying to be funny, somewhat. It seemed like it was so long ago she had engaged in normal teenage banter.

"Careful Roxanne, you may just hurt my feeling." He played it off as a joke but she didn't miss a glimpse of something hiding behind his eyes. Now she felt like an asshole.

'_He must have some family drama or something.'_

"Don't worry about it; everyone at Spencer is fucked up."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" They were walking aimlessly around the campus. His plans to get in with the sons had to be postponed until Caleb got back.

"I'm not really one to gossip. It hurts when you're the one everybody's talking about." He was stunned. A high school girl, that didn't want to talk shit? Amazing. Unfortunately it did not help his search for information. That night he'd decided to get whatever he could out of her he could, and not about his teachers or classroom locations.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you're not like other girls."

"Thanks but don't give me too much credit." She removed her reading glasses and carefully placed them in her bag. "I used to be just like every stuck up bitch here and then, I…they…I'm not really sure how to explain it. Some stuff happened and everything changed I guess."

"Don't tell me, one of these charming young men broke your heart?" His tone was light.

"Something like that." Roxi was looking away, avoiding his eyes. She was too shy now and she hated it. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be learning about the school? The Provost is going to make sure I helped you. You most defiantly do not have my permissions to mention any of my drama to him."

"Maybe Higgins is your type anyway. Strong and silent ya know?" She smiled and pushed him lightly.

"More like _your_ type Collins. I haven't seen you look at a girl since I've met you."

"Right. You want to get something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." _'Not eating is all I can control…I'm not going to give that up for some companionship.'_

"You look like you could use a burger." He stated bluntly. Something about him reminded her a little of Reid. The way he was honest yet thoughtful, she'd missed that. Chase didn't annoy her yet, so she'd decided to see how things would work out. Friendship was a possibility.

"I'm just going to head to class. We both have bio next."

"Save me a seat?"

"I'm kind of the women scorned, are you sure you want us to be linked in something as serious as seat saving?" She was only partially kidding.

A lot of girls talked shit about her. They said she was a slut because she'd been with Aaron, Reid, and Jayson. People needed a target, and she was it. Guys went as far as to take bets on how easy she would be to sleep with after things with Reid blew up last year. She'd quit the cheerleading squad. Even though captain should have been hers this year, she'd rather keep a low profile.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, I'm more worried about the guy from yesterday." She instantly knew he was talking about Reid. Most of her night had been spent going over the few words they'd exchanged .

"Who?" Chase could tell she was lying. He just needed to find out what she was covering up. If she was close to them, she could benefit his plan.

Chase wanted to take down the sons of Ipswich because of what they had. Not material things, but family. While all of them were able to grow up happy and together, he'd been alone. His foster parents had cared for him well but would have never been receptive to his powers. Being able to use was what made him, him.

"You know. The blonde kid with the fingerless gloves…looked like he was going to kill me."

"Oh him…That's just Reid."

"So you blush when talking about any guy?" She was no longer happy with where this conversation was going.

"This isn't something I'm discussing with you. Plus, you notice way too much." She began walking away. "I'll save you a seat if you still want me to." The words were added when she almost at the door, not even looking back.

Part of her was proud that little pieces of her old attitude were coming back, but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to be the same.

She used to be plastic and very breakable. Even though she was obviously still hurting now, part of her was stronger.

Walking into the huge classroom all eyes turned to her. Granted there were only a few people there this early but it was enough to make her uncomfortable. Making her way up the isles she heard girls whispering to each other as hatred boiled up in her system.

"I'm surprised they let you back in school Hart. Don't girls that try to off themselves belong in a mental institution?" Maddy Banks said as she passed her on the stairs. "She's soo dramatic!"

Roxi tried her best not to react. The girls was referring to the fact that after what happened with Jayson, and then Reid, she had tried to drowned her sorrows in Percocet and her roommates stashed bottle of Mr. Boston (clearly a public transfer).

What she hadn't counted on was Maddy coming back early from her parents to find her lying across her bed. Seeing the empty bottles across the floor she though the best thing to do would be to call the girls next door to let them see.

"Congratulations to those of you who are early. That's a quality you will need once you leave Spencer this summer. Please take your seats class." The teacher wasn't that old, in her late 40's maybe. She had a strict tone though and a no nonsense attitude, that was already clear.

"This year we will be working in groups. You're groups will be those who are sitting closest to you, so choose your seats wisely. The three of you will be putting in a lot of time together." Chase entered the classroom, followed by a perky looking blonde.

He'd already found Sara. She had been eating with a dark skinned brunette girl at lunch. He sparked up a conversation when he'd used to tip over her lunch. Having a girl to distract Danvers was a key to his plan. It might have been easier to use Roxi but she wouldn't be manipulated as easily.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. She's talking about a group project or something." She looked at the blonde who he must have known because she was still by his side.' _Maybe he isn't gay.' _

"This is Sara. She's a transfer this year too." She smiled at the girl, no reason to hate her _yet. _"I hope you don't mind that I asked her to sit with us."

"I don't mind." They both sat the tiny girls' left side.

"Have you always gone to Spencer?" Sara looked over Chase to ask her the question.

"Since freshmen year…did you just transfer?"

"Yeah, from a public, so this place is like REALLY amazing." She smiled brightly at Roxi.

"Oh, that's nice." '_What am I supposed to say to that? These bitches hate you if you can't afford Gucci for fall fest.'_

"Sarah was telling me there's a party at the dells tonight. You should go with us." Chase didn't know why he was making such an effort with her. He wasn't even attracted to the girl. It felt like she was a lost friend, he wanted to make things better for her.

"That's nice of you to offer but umm," She couldn't think of anything to say, "I don't really like it down there. "

"You should come. It'll be fun. My roommates going too. Kate says that the parties usually get broken up pretty fast but they're" Roxi stopped listening when she mentioned her former friend. Chase noticed her visibly freeze up.

**|:||:||:|**

"_Come on girl! You have got to live a little."_

"_I have to finish these cheers. Jade is going to kill me if I don't have them ready by the time she comes back!"_

"_How can you even be concerned over what the slut has to say? She slept with your boyfriend."_

"_Thanks for reminding me. I almost forget for a few minutes." I walked over to my closet. It was the annual kick off to school party at the dells._

"_Please tell me you're looking for an outfit Rox!" I'm pretty sure the only reason my roommate wants me to go so bad is because I'm her only ride. I'd like to say I was a nice enough person that I agreed to take her because I remember what it's like to be carless…actually I agreed because I needed to get drunk. _

_Everyone was talking about Aaron cheating on me with her. Jade was the most beautiful girl in school. Long black hair, green eyes, full lips, and a killer rack. I guess I just never thought my boyfriend would be one of those guys._

"_Stop thinking about him! You should wear those jeans and your pink halter and then we should go." The outfit she told me to wear was conveniently hideous together, so I ignored her as I changed. "If those got any shorter I could see your nana Hart."_

"_Are you suddenly my mother? Let's go." _

"_Do you think that Pouge will be there? He's so adorable. I can't believe he's still with Tunney though. She's such a ho. I don't even want to think about what she does when" I officially had tuned her out. My roommate was ridiculously annoying most of the time. _

_Instead I was watching the scene in front of me carefully. We'd only made it a few doors down before our path was blocked._

_Reid Garwin and Jade seemed to be having a very heated argument outside of her room. Jade had been dating Reid when she hooked up with Aaron. I felt bad for him because he seemed to be the last one in school to know. I swear, you couldn't write this shit on Days of Our Lives._

"_I don't even want to look at you anymore Jade. How do expect me to forget that Aarons shit was in your pretty little mouth?"_

"_Come one Reid! It's not like you haven't cheated on me. Don't be such a pussy!" _

"_Listen babe, you could offer to blow me between every class this year and I still wouldn't touch you." _

"_You're forgetting that I already Roxi! Where are you going?" She turned to me with an angry look in her eyes. "I told you to finish our routine for Monday." I stared at her blankly._

_I looked at her dumfounded. Before I thought this bitch had been too nervous to call me after what happened, but apparently she didn't even care._

"_Why aren't you working on them? Have you suddenly become more retarded then I already thought?" Reid snickered beside her and I sent him a death glare._

"_No, last time I checked you were the one academic probation Jade. Not me. And I'll work on the routine whenever I get a fucking chance." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down hall away from everyone. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Did your nads finally drop or something Hart? I get the feeling my co-captain is not very happy to see me." Silence. "I was hoping Aaron would set you straight, but looks like I'll have to. Listen, what happened with him was a mistake…As in you two should have never been together. He likes women, and you're just a little girl."_

"_You have no right to say shit about me and Aaron! You fucked him one time. That doesn't mean you know all about our relationship!"_

"_Oh, is that what he told you?" She scrunched up her face, not looking very beautiful at this moment. "Sorry to break it to you dear but it wasn't just one time. Aaron and I have been together for __**months**__ and that boy had told me all about what a pathetic excuse for a girlfrie"_

_My hand was up instantly and I'd smacked her as hard as I could. So hard, my hand now stung like a mother fucker and her face flew sideways like Jade was the poltergeist. Afterwards as I walked away she just stood there stunned._

"_Let's go. I want to get there before the kegs dry." My roommate just followed behind me at my heels.  
><em> 

**|:||:||:|  
><strong> 

"Miss Hart, who is in your group?" She felt a slight push on her shoulder and looked toward Chase.

"She's talking to you!" He whispered harshly.

"If you have better things to think about then my class then I'll assign you to a group myself. You can work with Taylor, Jay"

"No!" She shouted with more urgency then intended. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Chase Collins and Sara"

"Wenham" The blonde added.

"…are in my group. I was just really interested in picking a topic." She nodded, accepting the excuse, and moved onto the other groups. Quickly she wrote down everyone's names down in the next five minutes before dismissing the class.

Sara and Chase were giving her weird looks, but she had no explanation to offer. Eventually they'd find out about her past. She hadn't even realized Jayson was in this class…

As the three began making their way to the exit someone deliberately got into Roxi's path.

"What's the matter? Don't want to relive all our glory? God that night was amazing." The girl tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge. Apparently since she hadn't told anyone, he'd grown bolder. "What, no hello kiss?"

"Hey man, leave her alone." They could tell she didn't welcome his presence, everyone could.

"The little Hart can't speak for herself anymore?" He got so close to her that he was leaning to her ear. "You are looking pretty pathetic these days. I changed my mind, you'd probably just break if I tried to fu" Chase grabbed him and shoved him down the aisles.

"Got find someone else to torment!" Sara threw in the last line, trying to be supportive. Honestly she had no idea what was going on, only that Roxi looked like she was going to breakdown and puke at the same time. It was clear the two had history.

Jayson left as more people were gathering to watch and Roxi ran down the steps faster, getting away from everyone as quickly as she could.

"You shouldn't waste your time on her. She fucked him while she was dating Reid Garwin. She's a total skank, it runs in her family."

"She doesn't seem like the type. She's so shy." Sara offered.

"I'll catch you later. Call me before you head out tonight." The boy said. He was trying to catch up with Roxi. His curiosity finally getting the best of him.

"Ok, I will."

"She's related to Pouge Perry in some weird way too. They're like half cousins because even her grandma couldn't keep her legs shut. Scandalous huh? "

"That's not her fault though. I mean, she can't control what happened before she was born." Kira sighed, not liking the girl's answers.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, it's Sara. What's your name?"

"Wenham, from the public?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She smiled a little before it turned to a sneer.

"News travels fast at Spencer." There was no way she was wasting any more juicy gossip on a public. 

**|:||:||:|  
><strong> 

"You know those things will kill you." The brunette already felt better. Her cigarette had instantly calmed her.

"Hopefully it won't be the first thing." He just nodded. "You didn't have to do that in there."

"What was that guy's problem?" Chase waited for the distant look in her eyes to come before he used on her.

Quickly he stole her memory of that night and watch as it played out. When it finished he felt bad for her. However, this turn of events made things easier on Chase. He needed to feel more power, and he's just found his victim for the night.

**|:||:||:|**

**A:N/ **Hey so please R&R! I love reviews and I really am interested to see how well accepted this story is. The interaction between Roxi and Reid will progress gradually. I'm all about them as a couple but I chose to write the back story into this one fic, instead of separating it into two. That's why I'm taking things a little slow so you guys will know how everyone ended up here.

Also, if anyone likes it enough to beta read let me know. If you've got the time to get a chapter back to me within two days, and have good grammar skills (mine are terrible) pm me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to: **Loverofgoodstories27, kvsgrl, and Emmettluver2010 for your reviews! They are highly appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well…

**The Red Light**

**Chap. 3**

**|:||:||:|**

"I'm telling you I felt someone using last night. If it wasn't Reid then who was it?"

"I don't know but Tyler said they were together the whole time. You know he doesn't have the balls to lie to you." Caleb sighed; it didn't make him feel any better.

"What do you make of the Taylor kid?"

"You knew him. He probably took too many pills and OD'd in his car. I feel bad for him but I'm not surprised. "

"Hopefully you're right. I don't want to deal with anymore"

"Hey baby! How are you?" Kate kissed her boyfriend on the lips before looking at his friend. "Hi, Caleb. What are you guys talking about?"

"They found a student dead in their car last night."

"Oh my god! Where? " She was a sensitive girl, and instantly felt bad for whoever it was.

"Jayson Taylor. They found him in the dells." The emotions that showed on her face couldn't be stopped. "That guy your friend fucked. Remember?"

"Pouge don't start." Kate said in a warning tone, before turning to Caleb. "Did they say what happened?"

She couldn't help but think the worst. Her old friend must have killed him. The girl seemed to be going certifiably mental these days. Almost every other day, she heard more stories about the bizarre things she'd done.

"They're not releasing anything yet. The funerals on Monday though. Maybe you should tell her."

"I'm sure she won't go."

"He's good enough to blow but she can't go to the guys funeral? That's kind of fucked up."

"Come on. She liked the guy enough to choose him over Reid. I think that means something." Sometimes Danvers could be so thick. "I'm probably gunna go."

"Yea, me too. Did they know when they're" Caleb started to ask Pouge a question, not noticing the girls anger was practically boiling over.

"Danvers you can do whatever the hell you want but," she turned to her boyfriend with a livid expression on her face, "Pouge you are defiantly not going to anything that has to do with that asshole!"

"What's wrong?" She was already half way out of the cafeteria.

"Since when does she call me Danvers?" Caleb sat there in awe. The way Kate was acting was defiantly not normal. "What's up with her?"

"Dude, the last time she acted like that I spilled soda on her Justin Beiber autograph. It probably has something to do with that Hart girl. She always acts weird when I mention her."

**|:||:||:|**

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea what happened to Taylor by any chance?"

"If you want to know whether I killed the kid or not just fucking ask."

"Did you kill him?" Tyler was looking Reid right in the eye. He wanted to catch any sideways glance or anything that could give him away.

He wouldn't be surprised if his friend had done it. That girl meant a lot to him last year, and she still did. As much as the blonde tried to pretend he hated her, everyone knew how he really felt.

"No I didn't kill the duchebag baby boy but I don't give a fuck that he's dead." His eyes flashed black.

"You can't blame the guy for what happened. She did what she wanted to do."

"Don't bring her into this." His tone was warning. Truthfully Reid was happy that Jayson was dead. That was one less man who had touched _his_ Roxi.

When they had first started talking he has just wanted her to be another notch on his belt. He pursued her more than he had gone after any other girl in his life. What Jade did flicked on his revenge switch.

**|:||:||:|**

_When she slapped Jade earlier that night it was the first time I really noticed her. Roxi was hot, I'd give her that. Most of the guys in school wanted to get with her, even be her boyfriend. Out of all of the possible choices though, she chose Abbott. _

"_Reid you need to stop using so much. One of these days someone is going to see you and then wha"_

"_You know that Roxi girl?" I asked, not needing to turn to see Tyler was at my side._

"_Who? The one in Civics or the one that knows about…us?" He said the last word in low, almost silent voice. If anyone heard it they'd think we were trying to cover up being together or something._

"_Yeah. You should have seen her bitch slap Jade earlier tonight." I started pouring myself a drink from the keg and gave the crowd a once over. _

"_No way! She deserved it man."_

"_What do you know about her?" Tyler gave me a weird look. I never asked him about girls._

"_Not a lot. She's a cheerleader, Kate talks about her sometimes. She was dating Aaron before" He looked away, unsure if he should bring it up. _

_Honestly I wasn't upset because I loved Jade, she was just a good fuck. For a while I'd enjoyed having a girl with the 'girlfriend' title, even if I was cheating on her. Plus, she was gorgeous. When I found about her screwing me over to be with that bitch it was my pride that hurt._

"_Isn't that her over there?" He pointed to a small girl holding a beer in one hand and a red cup in the other._

_It was her, the clothes gave it away. She was wearing the same dangerously short, short shorts that she had on earlier. There was a low cut black halter top covering her chest and her hair was up in a messy way. Roxi probably wouldn't be the first girl you'd saw at a party, but I defiantly noticed she could hold my gaze._

"_Come on." We walked over to where she and Kate were talking, at the back of someone's pickup. There were drinks and chasers all across the tailgate._

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you the rule?" I asked, looking at her intensely._

"_What?" She gave me a weird look._

"_Liquor before beer, you're in the clear. Beer bef"_

"…_Before liquor, never been sicker. Thanks for the life lesson Garwin." She took the shot anyway._

"_Have you seen Pouge?"_

"_Yea, he's over by the cliffs with Caleb." I answered Kate without taking my eyes off of Roxi. My gaze didn't seem to upset her._

"_I'll talk to you at practice Roxi."_

"_Yea, see you."_

"_So now that we're alone…"_

"_Now that were alone what? Do you need something?"_

"_Pour me a drink." I wasn't expecting her all business attitude, it kind of threw me off my intended game._

"_I'm not your mom. Pour it yourself."_

"_Hadn't pegged you for an angry drunk Hart." I laughed at her unnecessary rudeness._

"_I'm not angry. I just want to have a nice blackout tonight and if you and all your friends keep bothering me it's never going to happen." She grabbed the bottle again and began pouring her makeshift shots. _

_She didn't have an actual shot glass so she was pouring the cup ¼ full of Vodka, downing it, and then chasing it with her beer._

"_Why don't you just fill the cup and drink out of it? Wouldn't that be less work?"_

"_I'm not lazy and if you must know, it's easier for me to pretend each shot is my last. I don't really like the taste of alcohol that much and this vodka isn't the best anyway." _

"_Make one for me, please?" She did, and handed it over before raising it to her lips. I couldn't believe I has just said please to the ex-girlfriend of the guy that my ex-girlfriend has been caught blowing in the showers. High school is nuts._

"_I've got a proposition for you Hart." I noticed she looked incredibly cute at that moment, which was weird for me. The burn of the alcohol was mixing with the confusion at my statement, leaving a puckered/weary expression on her pretty face._

"_I wasn't aware you knew any four syllable words Garwin?"_

"_You're hilarious." That last sentence was annoying. Obviously her guard was high, but she didn't have to be a bitch. "We can't talk about it here."_

"_Oh so let me guess. You're going to suggest I walk back to your room with you so we can talk. Where you're hoping that I'll be too drunk to know what's going on and you can have your way with me? Does that sound like what's playing out in your head?" I could tell what she'd been drinking was affecting her because her words began to become drawn out._

_Perfect. I'm going to ask an angry talkative drunk to spend large amounts of time with me in the months to come. This can't end badly. _

"_Did anyone ever tell you that you talk way to damn much?" Without almost any energy, I picked her up, and carried her over my shoulder._

"_Fuck you Garwin! Put me down!" I ignored her. "What are you doing!" It wasn't a question. She got the hiccups from yelling so much._

"_Calm down, we're going to my car!"_

"_I swear if you don't" Hiccup "put me down I'll have to" Hiccup "throw up on you. Kidnapping is illegal!" I put her down only because we were at our destination and she immediately sat on the ground. "If you want to have sex it's not going to work because I have my period." _

"_First off: that's disgusting. Second: I'd hardly describe you as a kid Hart. As much as you're acting like one. Hell, most people don't even know who you are, except that you're kinda hot."_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere."_

"_Are you ok?" She had her eyes closed, and hadn't move off the ground. I took my chance to tell her what I wanted. "I think we should use each other to get back at them."_

_She looked up at me, still on the ground leaning against my new shiny car. I knew what was going to happen next, but was in too much shock to stop it. Suddenly there was a distant, glazed over look in her eyes as she leaned over and…_

_Graciously threw up on my shoes._

**|:||:||:|**

"Reid, man! Are you ok?" Zoned out at the lunch table, he hadn't said anything in almost 30 minutes. His mind kept playing the first real time they'd talked.

After being separated for months, he still couldn't get her out of his head. As much as he hated it, he was deciding that had to mean something.

"Hey Caleb, Chase. How are you?" Sara asked the boys as the approached the lunch table. She had been feeling a little weird sitting there without them or Kate.

"Good."

"Fine, classes are killing me today though." Chase started eating his meal to allow the other boy his time to speak to her. He was happy with himself that he'd chosen such a good distraction in Sara. Since he'd never been in love, he wasn't really sure what people looked for, besides the obvious. Sara defiantly fit the obvious with her body and personality.

"Want to go into town after school?"

"I can't. I already have plans." Sara gave the dark haired boy a sheepish look. Although she liked Caleb, she wasn't going to sacrifice her education for a boy. Her family had done a lot get her to Spencer, and she was going to make it Harvard. No matter what she had to do.

"Have you seen Kate?" Pouge asked her.

"Not since she left for breakfast. I called her but she didn't answer. Have you seen her?"

"Not since breakfast."

"That's weird, I wonder what she's up to?"

"She was at Roxi's dorm this morning." He noticed the blonde male perk up at the mention of her name. "By the way she was acting I think she was going to go to her house."

"Nobody goes to Roxi's house." Reid stated matter of factly. When the two had been in the midst of their game, she hadn't once let him over.

"That's not true. Chase and I are going to see her after school. She took a personal day today but we need to write out our journals for our bio assignment."

"That's where you're going?" Caleb was shocked.

He knew that Roxi's dad had powers, and that her mom drank. Her older brother had left the second he turned 18 and hadn't ascended. They all assumed because of the way their family had ended up with powers that meant they had just stopped at the firstborn generation. It wasn't the kind of place that he wanted the girl he liked to be.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Just…be careful."

"Don't worry Caleb. Your girls in good hands with me." Chase smirked.

"So Reid, I heard you and Roxi used to date. What happened with that?"

"Who told you that?"

"A very unpleasant girl with red frizzy hair happened to mention it, among other things. So…" She knew it was a touchy subject, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"She's just a crazy cunt who wanted what she couldn't get."

"Bitter much?"

"He doesn't really like to talk about it. Can we change the subject?" Caleb tried to get between their anger.

"Fine. I need to take care of some things anyway. I'll see you later Chase. Caleb, call me." She smiled sweetly before she left the room.

"Don't fucking talk to Sara like that Reid."

"What? Did I offend you little girlfriend Caleb?"

"Why do you always have to be such a dick?"

"Listen. If she can't handle that, she's not going to be able to deal with what we"

"Reid!" Pouge cut him off and glanced at Chase, who was pretending he hadn't noticed the display.

"It's not like they're getting married. What's your problem?" Tyler boldly asked his best friend. He was even getting sick of his behavior lately.

The fifth son was definably enjoying their bickering, although didn't quite understand it. All the years he'd spent in isolation, with no one to talk to about his powers, he'd created a picture of them in his minds. They were always happy. Spending time with their fathers and oozing their luck from every pore.

In the time he'd spent with the sons, it wasn't at all like this. Caleb, who would be the first of their group to ascend, was already obsessed with Sara. He was too high strung because of what had happened to his father to ever have any fun with his abilities. Pouge was just a total waste of space. The second oldest lived in apartment off campus, fought with his girlfriend, and worked on his bike. Apparently his family was disappointed that he couldn't carry on their legacy. The Parry boy's children would not have powers.

Tyler bored him. He seemed to do nothing but follow at Reid's heels all day. The blonde was the least interesting of them all. Without even reading his mind it was easy to see he was thinking about Roxi. His 'hidden' affections for the girl were actually creepy to Chase.

That says a lot coming from someone who's spent most of his life plotting the demise of four families.

**|:||:||:|**

A:N/ So I know that there's no Roxi in this chapter but that's because I'm trying to decide exactly what I want her reaction to be. Also, I've included more background on her family powers and what happened with the Parry's. Incase it's still too confusing I'm going to break it down.

After Pouge's grandpa got his grandma pregnant with Pouge's dad, their relationship started to deteriate. His grandpa got another women pregnant only months after his first sons birth. The other women was Roxi's grandma. Her grandma had a son as well. Both of his sons ended up with powers because in the book of damnation its written that the first of each line will have powers.

Because the blood lines are supposed to stay as pure as possible, his adultery wasn't a good thing. The boys have figured out that if Pouge has a son, he won't have powers. That's as far as they looked into it though….

Anyway it took me while to decide on how that part played in so I just wanted it to be clear.

Please R&R! I'd love to have at least 5 reviews on this chapter!


End file.
